The General and His Cadet
by Empathetic Dreamer
Summary: Cadet Cloud and General Sephiroth have a run in, literally, will this lead to true love? Can they admit thier feelings? Or will take the help of Zack and Aerith to get them together? SephCloud, ZackAerith
1. Chapter 1

Hahaha this is a Seph/Cloud fic, if ya don't like this pairing, or yaoi, or Cloud in a dress, well, you know where the back button is. And before I forget….

**Disclaimer:** pssh I WISH I owned them.

……………………………………………

'I'm gonna be late, I'm gonna be late, stupid alarm clock, stupid Zack!' Heavy footsteps echoed through an empty hallway as desperate cadet Cloud Strife tried to get to his Strategy Class on time.

'Damn it Jenno-sensei is gonna kill me'

Coming to the end of the hallway, Cloud veered around the corner in one jerky motion, busy in his thoughts he didn't see the innocent bystander in front of him before it was to late.

CRASH!!!!!!

Cloud fell on his ass, dropping his strategy and materia books.

"Watch where you're going asshole!" He exclaimed, not caring who he bumped into as he picked up his abused books.

"Excuse me?" an irritated, but masculine voice asked.

Cloud froze, why did that voice sound so familiar? He slowly lifted his gaze to meet the General, towering over him, glaring at him through narrowed emerald eyes.

"What did you call me?" Sephiroth asked menacingly.

Right then the bell rang, and Cloud glared back at the General, forget respect, now he WAS late for class.

"I called you an asshole!" Cloud cried, this was the entire GENERALS fault, if the General hadn't gotten in his way, he wouldn't be late for class, the bastard! Sadly, Cloud didn't realize that if he'd been watching where he was going, he wouldn't have run into the General. But alas, he was human, and humans were prone to stupidity.

Sephiroth stared at the cadet, inwardly dumbfounded. No one, not even the bastard Hojo, would ever insult him; him, the General of Shinra, even his title demanded respect. Every one either feared him, or respected, well except for Zack.

Sephiroth sized the cadet up; he was short for a boy his age, only making it up to his chest. He had amazing blue eyes and spiky blonde hair that framed his face, he wasn't scrawny, but he wasn't muscular either, making him look very feminine. All in all, Sephiroth was surprised he didn't mistake him for a girl.

"What's your name?" Sephiroth asked/demanded.

"Cloud Strife," Cloud replied, why did it feel like he was being eye-raped?

Sephiroth's hand slowly came forward and Cloud began to panic. Was he reaching for his Masamune? Oh God, w-was the General gonna kill him? He bit his lip nervously, but, instead of an agonizing death by the most powerful idol in existence, a leather clad hand cupped his cheek.

"You should respect your elders Cloud Strife," Sephiroth advised lightly, "get to class."

He dropped his hand and slowly made his way down the hall, but before he got too far, he turned to Cloud, who stood frozen in his spot.

"Oh and Cadet, detention in my office after your classes."

……………………………………………………………

A/N: Ok these are Clouds classes as a Cadet.

Wake up at 6:00a.m.

Eat breakfast

6:45-8:45

Training Courses

9:05-11:05

Strategy Class

11:15-1:15

Materia Class

1:25-2:25

Lunch

2:35-4:35

History of Shinra (is that what the world is called?)

4:45-6:45

Sword Training

Those are his classes.

ANYWAYS!!! Review if you want to know what happens next!!! What are you waiting for!!!!!! TO THE BLUE BUTTON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

MUHAHAHAHAHA BOW TO MEEEEEEEEEE!!!

(Cough)

Um…. I mean

YAY!!! Thanks for your reviews (sobs) I'm so happy!

IMPORTANT: When I posted Clouds schedule I forgot to put he didn't have classes on Saturday and Sunday!!! My bad!!!(Then again I am Blonde ; )

…………………………………………CH.2…………………………………………………

Cloud chewed on his lower lip as he watched the clock in his Sword Training class slowly tick time away. Fifteen minutes till he had to make his way to the Generals office…. to death.

'Will he throw me into a pit of starved wolves…?'

"Cadet Strife."

'Or maybe he'll skin me alive with his Masamune.'

"Cloud?"

"OR MAYBE HE'LL MAKE ME WATCH 24 STRAIGHT HOURS OF BARNEY THE DINASOUR!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"SPIKE?!"

Oops, did he say that out loud? Cloud looked up and glared death at Zack Fair, his sensei and former best friend. Who had been trying to get his attention for the last five minutes.

"You ok there buddy?"

Clouds heated glare intensified.

"Don't you 'buddy' me you back-stabbing son of a bit…"

"I said I was sorry!" Zack interrupted indignantly.

"Ya, well you can put that on my tombstone after the Generals done with me." Ok, he was exaggerating a little, so what?

Zack rolled his eyes dramatically, "oh, puh-leeze, the worst Seph would do is put you on suspension for a week."

Cloud huffed, ya right…

Then, the bell rang, as if proclaiming Clouds doom; he paled and looked to Zack.

"You'll walk me there, right?" Cloud asked.

Zack smiled, "Of course!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sephiroth skimmed through the records of the blonde cadet that rammed into him that morning, A.K.A Cloud Strife. He looked at the reports and current pictures of the boy.

Hmmm…. What to do for punishment? A sudden sadistic idea popped its way into his head. Well, he DOES look like a girl. The General picked the black business phone on his left.

"Yes, operator I'd like to speak to…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Cloud hid behind his human shield, currently known as Zack Fair. He took a calming breath; he would NOT let the General intimidate him. No matter how powerful the other cadets thought he was, or the fact that he had an army of Soldier's under his influence; or the fact that everyone from Nibelhiem to Midgar had personal shrines of him hidden in their closets.

He just had to stay clam, keep a level head, nothing bad was gonna hap….

"We're here," Zack said cheerfully.

THEY WERE ALL GONNA DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cloud sucked in a deep breath and turned with the intension of sprinting back to the barracks, packing his bags, and getting as far away from here as possible; Zack, predicting his escape, grabbed the back of his uniform and dragged him down the hall to Sephiroth's office.

Zack smiled lightly, Cloud always had a problem with respecting higher authority when he was stressed, frustrated, or angry, and ended up doing something rash; of course after that, Cloud would worry about the consequences, thought about the punishment, and made it all worse then it actually was.

That was actually how he met Cloud; it was about five months ago, he was picking fun at the blonde and took it a little too far, Cloud ended up punching him square in the jaw. Of course he gave the cadet detention after class, when the end of class came, the blonde went from thinking Zack would keep him five minutes after class, to thinking Zack was gonna feed him to a cult of blood lusting crazed vampires that were intent on sucking him dry.

Cloud was so scared, the moment Zack began to talk, he bolted from the room, back to the barracks and hid under one of the bottom beds of the bunks. It took THREE hours to convince Cloud he was not gonna hurt him in any, way, shape, or form; TWO hours to convince the blonde that vampires didn't exist, and an extra hour and thirty minutes to get him out from under the bed.

Zack's smile grew bigger as The Generals office came into view, here goes nothing…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ok that it, I know there wasn't to much Seph/Cloud in this chappy, but I wanted to fill you guys in on Zack's and Cloud's relationship in this fic, that and I don't know how they met in the game…. Does anyone know how to spell Aerith's last name? I'm gonna need it!!!

Anyways, if ya want to know what happens next REVIEW!!!!

Click

Da

Blue

Button….


	3. Chapter 3

THANK U FOR REVIEWING!!!!!!

(sobs)

I'm happy you people like my story!!!

……………………….Ch 3…………………………

Zack kicked the doors to Sephiroth's office open, dramatically announcing their presence.

"HI SEPHY!!!!!!!!!!"

"Sephiroth," The General immediately corrected, scowling at the nickname. "What do you want?"

"THAT'S the hello I get for coming ALL the way down here to see you?" Zack asked tearfully.

"And after ALL the trouble I went through to bring you YOUR cadet," Zack brought a struggling Cloud in front of him and said, "really Seph I'm wounded."

"Ah, Strife I'm surprised you made it," Sephiroth smirked, ignoring Zack, "I have your punishment ready."

Cloud turned to Zack and gave him an "I-will-destroy-you" glare.

"As you well know, you broke the rules, not only were you late for your class, but you also disrespected higher power, what do you have to say for yourself?"

The blonde haired cadet stared defiantly at the General.

"It's all your fault," He stated.

"What!" The emerald eyed man snapped; his fault?!

"If you hadn't have gotten in my way I wouldn't of accidentally bumped into you, therefore not being late for class," Cloud sniffed.

"Accidentally? With the way you were stampeding down the hall, I'm surprised I didn't mistake you for an elephant!" Sephiroth countered.

"If you heard me coming, why didn't you move out of my way, genius?!" Cloud growled.

"How dare you insult your Superior?!" The General, snarled.

"You STARTED it!!" Cloud rebuked.

"Did not!!"

"Did too!!"

"Did NOT!!!"

"Did TOO!!!"

"DID NOT!!!!"

"DID NOT!!!!"

"DID TOO!!!!"

"HA!!!" Cloud cried triumphantly, "I WIN!!!!"

Before Sephiroth could retort they were interrupted by Zack's roaring laughter.

"My gods, you two fight like a bunch of five year olds," He chortled.

Sephiroth and Cloud glared at each other and whipped their heads away, pointedly staring in the other direction.

"Regardless," Sephiroth growled firmly, carefully guarding his expression, inwardly cursing himself for loosing his cool.

"You still broke the rules cadet," Sephiroth reached for something under his desk, "and your punishment, is this."

The General pulled out a navy blue, puffy dress. Cloud stared at the blue dress, to a chuckling Zack, to the General.

"I don't get it," Cloud said, confuzzled, what did the dress have to do with anything?

"You, Cloud Strife, will be my date for the winter ball President ShinRa will be hosting at the Cantante Cathedral." Sephiroth said casually with his bastardly smirk. Ah, revenge was SO sweet.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT!!!!!!!!!!" Cloud shrieked followed by MORE uncontrollable laughter from Zack.

"You heard me."

"But I thought that ball was only for Third Class Soldier's and up!" Cloud cried; this was NOT happening.

"Unless you're the date," The General's wicked smirk widened.

"And if I object," Cloud snarled, there was absolutely no way they were getting him into that, that THING!! NO. WAY. He would DIE before he wore a dress!

"You'll be kicked out of the Soldier program and sent home."

Dig his grave and call him Claudia.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

And that's a wrap peoples!!! Review if ya want to know what's gonna happen!! Review Damn You!!!!!!!!! ; )


	4. Chapter 4

FEAR ME FOR I HAVE UPDATED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

THANK you FOR all YOUR reviews!!!!!!!!

…………………………………………..Ch.4……………………………………………………

Cloud gasped as he gaped at himself in the mirror, flabbergasted. H-he looked like a GIRL!!!

He was wearing a dark blue corset with puffy silver sleeves that started below his slim shoulder and ended and above his elbows. He scowled and tried to flatten the corsets bushy bottom that ended at his ankles, revealing strapped, silver, high heels.

Aerith Gainsborough (sp?) (Who'd been called in for back-up) tugged at the silver strings on the back of the dress, causing Cloud to gasp for air.

"Stop scowling, you'll ruin the make-up," she chided.

"I wouldn't be scowling if this thing allowed me to BREATH!" Cloud snapped tugging at the front of the evil contraption that was his dress. Why the hell did the General have to pick a CORSET of all dresses!! He HATED how much he resembled a girl; he was constantly harassed in Nibelhiem for his girly features, this was pushing it!

"It's not THAT bad," Aerith sighed giving the strings another tug, exaggerating Clouds already womanly hips.

"Gah! Stop that!" He cried.

"Oh, you men are such babies," Aerith joked, smiling at Clouds glare. He was NOT a baby! It wasn't HIS fault he was ripped out of his comfort-zone

Aerith ignored his hostile expression and rummaged through her make-up bag.

"Ah, here you are!" she exclaimed, pulling out an innocent pair of tweezers. Cloud stared distrustfully at them.

"What the hell is that for?" Cloud demanded, fearing the answer.

"Oh, nothing," Aerith answered mischievously, taking small steps towards the nervous cadet, "I'm just gonna take an itsy-bitsy, tiny bit of you eyebrows is all."

The blonde's eyes widened dramatically. That was NOT part of his contract! There was no way on this PLANET he was getting his eyebrows plucked.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" He chanted frantically as Aerith took more small steps towards him.

"Aaah, don't be like that," Aerith pouted. "The. Tweezers. Are. Your. Friend!" She said punctuating each word by plucking at his eyebrows.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ah! Stop! OW! That HURTS!"

The blonde Cadets muffled, urgent, cries reached Sephiroth's bedroom, which connected to the bathroom, to Zack and the Generals ears.

Both men were wearing black tuxedos and smelt faintly of cologne and Sephiroth long, silver hair was pulled into a loose braid that slipped over his left shoulder. Zack looked to Sephiroth, to the door, and back to the General.

"What do you think their doing in there?" Zack asked.

Sephiroth shrugged and eyed the door.

"It's your girlfriend," he replied.

"And it's your Cadet," Zack retorted, receiving a plush pillow to the face

Finally the door was thrown open and a smug Aerith, in all her puffy pink dressed glory, waltzed out of the bathroom.

"I present to you, perfection!" she cried bowing down and pointing to the door….

…. No one came out.

Aerith sighed and stomped into the bathroom, and bringing out the struggling Cadet, Zack's and the Generals jaws dropped, gaping like dying fish as they stared at Cloud, or in this case, Claudia. He looked…. he was….. Wow.

"What!" Cloud snarled, turning a very nice shade of red. They snapped out of their daze, and Zack smiled.

"You look awesome," he said, putting an arm around Aerith waist.

Sephiroth nodded and walked to Cloud, he pressed a phs tied to a leather strap into the Cadets hand.

"For emergences," The General stated.

Cloud scowled, and put the phs around his neck like a necklace, "emergences" his ass.

He glared at the adults.

"Let's get this over with!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yay! Oh, Zack and Aerith will be at the ball too, just so ya know. And if ya want the next chappy PRESS THE BLUE BUTTON!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

YAY, THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!!

Grr, sorry for not updating earlier but it's Final's Week at School…. Blaah

………………………………………………CH.5………………………………………………

Cloud glared out the window as the limonene was gently pulled in front of building the ball was being held. It was actually looked pretty when Cloud didn't think of it as his doom, it was not like a castle which Cloud thought it'd be, it was more like an over sized Cathedral.

The General, who was sitting beside Cloud/Claudia, opened the door and slid out and offered his hand to Cloud.

"Time to go," Sephiroth said with his bastardly smirk.

"No!" Cloud cried, scooting as far away from the General as possible. He couldn't do this…. There was no way he could do this….

"Strife, we've been through this before, you either go willingly or I'll carry you in," Sephiroth stated, "besides don't you want to see Zack."

Cloud sneered, no he did NOT want to see Zack, then again he didn't want to be carried in….

Cloud pouted sadly and slowly made his way out of the car, hesitantly taking the offered hand. Finally, the couple made their way down the cobble-stone path to the entrance to the Cathedral and Sephiroth casually slid his arm around Clouds waist.

As they finally entered the Cathedral (Cloud's doom) Cloud looked around thoughtfully, it was humongous in here, with a large chandelier hanging down from the ceiling lighting the whole room. There were also two long table pushed against the wall, parallel to the entrance, filled with food, alcoholic drinks, and two big bowls of bunch. Off to Cloud's right were multiple tables that seated two people so couples could eat, or if they got tired, near the tables was an open door which led to what looked like a garden.

"Something wrong," Sephiroth asked, starring at his unusually quiet Cadet. Wow, back up here, his Cadet?! Where the hell did THAT thought come from…?

"Other than the fact I'm in a dress?" Cloud growled, of COURSE nothing was wrong, he was just a GUY in a CORSET at a ball with the GENERAL, ya everything was just fucking PEACHY!!!

Just before Sephiroth could reply with a sarcastic remark, Zack burst out of the crowd of dancing couples and threw an arm around both Clouds and the Generals neck and sighed dreamily, "Aaaaaaaaaah isn't tonight just LOVELY!"

Sephiroth replied by pinching the 1st Class Soldier on the side, causing him to yelp.

"AH! Cloud tell your date to be nice!" He cried, hiding behind the sneering Cadet. Cloud spun around. That's it, he can't take this anymore!!

"HE IS NOT MY DATE!!!!!" He screeched so loudly that everyone turned around to stare at him and the music cut off…..

…..awkward silence…..

Then, Aerith came forward and pushed the three men near the bathrooms.

"Nothing to see here," she chuckled nervously to the crowd. She then turned to the trio with a glare so chilling that it'd send JENOVA running.

"What the hell do you guys think you're doing, making a spectacle of yourselves?" She accused, the General and the Cadet each dropped their gazes in shame, while Zack crept slowly away, trying to escape his girlfriend's wrath.

"And you!" She spat, turning to Zack, who turned a VERY nice shade of white.

"You're coming with me!" She snapped, clutching his ear and stalking off.

"OW! It wasn't my fault! OW! HAVE MERCY!!!!"

Cloud watched as his best friend disappeared from his sight, and his left eye twitched. He NEVER wanted to be on the receiving end of THAT girl's anger.

"So," Sephiroth said casually, after a long pause, "let's dance."

"Do we have to?" Cloud asked, his eyes shifting to the couples dancing to the soft melody that floated through the air. Sephiroth lips curved into a small, rare smile and he took the Cadets hand.

"Of course," He replied, bringing Cloud into the crowd of couples, and slowly they began to dance to the rhythm of the music. Then, they began to dance boldly, adding twirls and spins, collecting an audience as some couples stopped dancing to watch.

Soon Sephiroth ended their dance by putting his hand securely on the back of Cloud's neck and waist, gracefully sweeping the cadet towards the floor, just and the music stopped.

"See, that wasn't so bad," Sephiroth said pulling Cloud upright and into his chest. Their unknown "audience" began to clap, causing Cloud to blush hotly, then an unknown voice interrupted there "moment."

"Ah Sephiroth I'm so glad you could make it."

Clouds head whipped up to see THE President Rufus Shinra (Is that his name?) standing in front of them. The President eyed Cloud and smiled asking, "Who might you be?"

"Claudia," Sephiroth replied for the blonde Cadet, he looked to Cloud, "Why don't you get something to eat?"

It wasn't a suggestion.

Cloud nodded slowly, and made his way towards the tables filled with food. He took two hotdogs, six pieces of barbeque chicken, a slab of chocolate cake, and a large cup of punch, staring distastefully at the beer.

He sat at the table with a huff and glared at the General, what was THAT all about? He was about to lift his hotdog, smeared with mustard and ketchup, to his mouth when he was interrupted by a loud, obnoxious voice, and it wasn't Zack.

"Hey there sweetheart."

Cloud was so startled he dropped hotdog and his head snapped up so fast his neck popped. What the HELL?!! He stared at a dark haired man with mako enhanced eyes giving away his Soldier status.

"Hello," Cloud said staring dumbfounded at the Soldier. He'd been called MANY words throughout his life, but sweetheart was NOT one of them.

"M'names Zen," the Soldier smirked, trying (but failing) to sensually sit across from the nervous Cadet and stared at him expectantly.

"Clo-Claudia," the blonde replied and grit his teeth when he felt Zen's cold, chalky hands come forward to caress his.

"How 'bout you an' I blow this joint," Zen said smoothly.

"No, that's o.k." Cloud declined through grit teeth, why wasn't the General here when he NEEDED him…. And…. Was that LUST in Zen's eyes?

"Aaah, don't be like that hon…"

"I believe the woman said no," a cool voice interjected.

'Thank you mister obvious' Cloud thought turning his gaze to meet the stony glare from the General, but Sephiroth wasn't glaring at Cloud, or even Zen, he was glaring at their joined hands.

Sephiroth bit back a sneer as he glared death at the Soldier's hand caressing Cloud's, when did he give permission for another man to touch Cloud? Oh ya, HE DIDN'T!!!!!!

"General," Zen said stiffly, releasing Cloud's hands, he gave Sephiroth a glare and one last lustful eye-rape of Cloud, then stocked off.

Cloud let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Thanks…" The blonde said to the General, who was busy scowling at Zen's retreating form, and picking up his abandoned hotdog.

Sephiroth nodded at Cloud; he was gonna make sure to keep an eye on that Zen character from now on.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Three hours, a missing Zack, and a lot more dancing later, Cloud was BORED. He looked over to where the President had managed to ambush the green eyed General again, no offence, but he was really staring to hate that man. (The president, not the General.)

Cloud sighed and he fiddled with the PHS hanging around his neck, how long did these damn Balls last anyways? Cloud groaned and his eyes shifted around the room, what to do, what to fucking do…?

His eyes stopped and rested on the doors that lead to the garden, he looked back to the General….

….Sephiroth wouldn't realize if he were missing, right? Besides, he'd only be gone for a minute….

Cloud slid out of his chair and slowly made his way to the entrance and into garden, it was breath-taking.

There was a dirt trail that led to a huge fountain, the trail split and went around said fountain then connected again and made its way to the entrance of a hedge maze, and small lamp posts lit the area. Cloud smiled and shivered in the chilled air, making his way down the path and stopping at every exotic plant he saw, and then he sat at the edge of the fountain, sticking his hand in the freezing, rippling water.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sephiroth looked around Cathedral, his emerald eyes searching for a certain blonde Cadet, droning out the annoying buzz of the Presidents voice. Where the Hell was Cloud? Suddenly, Sephiroth realized, Zen was missing too….

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

YAY!! I always love a possessive Sephiroth! Anyways, review if you want the next chappy!!

And again I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but I should be able to update sooner cause my Christmas vacation starts after Friday! YAY ME!!!!!!!!

PRESS THE BLUE BUTTON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Yay! I have updated!!!!!!!

….this starts off a little more dramatic that humorous, sorry! -.-;

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"We meet again gorgeous."

Cloud slowly lifted his head to stare face to face with Zen in disbelief…. Why wouldn't this guy just give UP!

"Can I take you up on my offer, the General ain't here to interrupt us," Zen wiggled his eye-brows suggestively. Cloud stood up and glared at the dark haired Soldier.

"No," Cloud stated, looking at Zen with distaste. Even if he was dressed up as a girl, he was still a dude and he was NOT gay……. right?

"You wound me," Zen said, clutching his chest in mockery, he leaned forward and whispered in Clouds ear, "All I want is you."

The Cadet blushed hotly and scowled, that's IT the bastard just popped his personal bubble!! Cloud pulled his hand back and bitch slapped Zen across the face so hard that it echoed through the garden. The Soldier stared at the blonde, surprised.

His face quickly melted into anger.

"You little BITCH!!" Zen yelled, punctuating the last word by shoving the Cadet in the chest, knocked breathless, Cloud clung to the taller man's collar. The back of Cloud's knees hit the ledge of the fountain and he fell backwards bringing Zen with him, they plunged icy water.

Cloud sputtered and wheezed forcing air into his lungs and he dragged his drenched self forward, trying to escape the enraged Soldier. Zen, as quick as a striking snake, grabbed Clouds left wrist, to prevent him from leaving, and ripped the blonde's arm backwards. The Cadet heard the snap of his wrist before he felt the nauseating pain.

Cloud screamed through clenched teeth.

Liquid fire danced through Cloud's fingertips and he whipped around, smashing the man's nose in with his right fist. Cloud yanked his broken wrist from the Soldiers grasp and tumbled his way out of the fountain.

Zen howled in pain, and clutched his nose as he felt crimson blood spill down his collar bone and stain the front of his shirt. Zen growled as he watched Cloud crawl away from the fountain, the Soldier stalked out of the fountain and picked the Cadet up by his hair.

"Where the hell do you think your going," Zen sneered.

Cloud sneered back and spat in the man's face.

Zen growled and lifted a hand preparing to smack the Cadet; he stopped mid-strike when he heard the cock of a LOT of guns behind him. He spun around to come face to face with the General accompanied by his First Lieutenant (Zack), the President, a lot of Turk body guards (the ones holding the guns), and many other guests, Zen froze in fear at the look on the General's face.

Cloud let out a frightful but relieved sigh, looking at Sephiroth, but this wasn't the Sephiroth he came to the ball with, this was the General, the man who struck fear into everyone who served him.

"I suggest you let my date go," the General menacing whisper cut through the air, causing everyone present to shudder.

No one, under _any_ circumstances, was _ever_ allowed to hurt Cloud, he didn't know where his fierce urge to protect the young Cadet came from, or why he cared so much, all he knew was that the pained look on the boy's face really pissed him off, and the fact the Zen caused it….

"Now Soldier," Sephiroth growled. Startled, Zen dropped a shivering mass that was Cloud gracelessly to the floor with a sickening thud and Cloud yelped when his broken wrist hit the floor.

"Zack," The General said, and Zack made his way to the fallen Cadet, he swung Clouds good arm around his neck and slowly made his way behind the pissed off General.

"This isn't what it looked like, the little bitch attacked me!" Zen hollered in panic and he glaring at Cloud, Cloud glared back defiantly.

The General ignored Zen and took the injured, freezing Cadet into his arms; ignoring his protest of, "I can walk you jerk!"

"Zack, give me your keys," the General orders, "We're taking your car home, you and Aerith will take the limo, do you have any cure materia in you car?"

Zack nodded carefully with a quick "yes sir" giving up his keys, The silver haired man turned; slowly walking to the doors leading to the Cathedral, before he left the General stopped and looked to the Turks.

"Kill him," the General ordered, closing the doors to the Cathedral behind him as the gun shots echoed outside along with an agonized voice screaming.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sephiroth made his way out of the Cathedral, to Zack's car and opened the passenger door placing the shivering Cadet into the seat before opening the trunk and getting out the case of Materia then he got into the driver's side. Once in, he rested his head on the steering wheel and let out a long calming breath. Well, this didn't go as planned….

Cloud clutched his now swelling wrist to his chest and bit his tongue trying to stop his chattering teeth as he shivered uncontrollably. He looked at the General and sniffed as a lump formed in his throat and his eyes stung with hot tears. He refused to cry, he was gonna be a Soldier one day and Soldiers didn't cry.

Sephiroth looked to the Cadet next to him, who was on the verge of crying, and gently gazed at Cloud's swollen wrist.

"Let me see your wrist," He said, taking hold of the swollen appendage he frowned and poked at it… hard.

Cloud yelped and glared at the General, what the hell was that for?! Wasn't the stupid General supposed to be HELPING him!

"It's broken," Sephiroth stated.

"No shit Sherlock!" Cloud growled snatching back his wrist and clutching it protectively back to his chest.

"Does it hurt?" the General asked worriedly.

Naw, of course it didn't, he was only crying out in pain because it sounded FUN!

"O.k. bad question," Sephiroth muttered, opening the case and getting out a Cure. He took the Cadet's wrist and began to fix the fractured bone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gah!! Don't hate me!! I tried to add humor!!

(sobs)

….I feel so….

….. unfunny-ish….

ANYways, I just wanted to add a little Drama to let Seph begin to realize his feelings and if you want the next chappy, you know the drill!

TO THE BLUE BUTTON!!!!!!!!!

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

OMG THANK-YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

clears throat

On another note, things might get a little…. Random in this chappy so BEWARE!!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The General opened the door to his apartment and let the freezing Cadet into his apartment.

"Come on lets get you some warm clothes," Sephiroth sighed walking to his bedroom, tonight was a disaster, plain and simple.

Cloud followed the General to his bedroom, refusing to sit down in fear of wetting something; the guilt from the ball was eating at him.

Sephiroth looked through the closet in his room and pulled out a pair of sweatpants and white T-shirt. He took a towel from the bathroom.

"How do you feel," The General asked, trying to make small talk as he handed the clothes and towel to Cloud.

"Like shit, stepped on, ran over, and smeared over pavement," Cloud stated.

Cloud quickly took off the dress and Sephiroth couldn't help it when his eyes raked over the slim but tone body.

After Cloud finished getting dressed he looked to the corset.

"Can I burn it?" He asked staring at the dress. Sephiroth snorted and picked it up; letting it dry in the bathroom. He looked to the small Cadet who was practically swimming in the overly large shirt; the length of the pants fell past his feet.

"Get into the bed Cadet."

………………………………………………………….……….………………………………

Sephiroth sighed softly as he floated his way into consciousness, he felt the morning sun rays tickle his cheek; feeling lazy, he snuggled into his comfortable, breathing pillow….

….wait a second…BREATHING!!!

The Generals eyes shot open and he rolled off the side off the bed, smacking his head on his dresser.

"Shit!" Sephiroth cried clutching his head, he grabbed the Masamune and ripped the covers to meet… the innocent, soft face of a sleeping blonde Cadet.

Well… this was….odd.

Sephiroth carefully threw the black comforter over the sleeping Cadet and looked at the clock. 2:00p.m.

'Hmmm, I feel like pancakes…'

………………………………BEWARE OF DA RANDOMNESS………………………………

Cloud woke up in a haze, looking dizzily around the room, where the hell was he? Was that pancakes he smelt?! The blonde Cadet followed his nose and opened the kitchen doors to see…

….SEPHIROTH IN A PINK FLUFFY APRON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Holy Shit!" Cloud cried.

Sephiroth, startled, whipped around causing him to trip on a random banana peel and land on the poor, petrified Cadet. Cloud opened and closed his mouth to apologize to the General but no words came out.

Just then, the front door burst open and the raven haired Soldier we all know and love came through the door.

Zack froze as his brain processed the scene.

Sephiroth in pink fluffy apron+ petrified straddled Cloud ...RAPE!!!!!.

NOOOO! He had to protect Cloud innocence!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!! SEPHIROTH DON'T RAPE CLOUD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Zack charged forward and punched Sephiroth off of Cloud.

"CLOUD!! ARE YOU OK BUDDY?!!" Zack cried, shaking the blond Cadet like a maraca. Cloud nodded numbly and fainted.

Zack sighed in relief and rolled his shoulder.

"Ugh my shoulder hurts, like I just hit the worst possible scum on the planet." He glared at a fuming Sephiroth.

"Enough!" The General growled, "What the Hell is going on here!"

Zack sniffed and folded his arms, keeping his glare at Sephiroth.

"I don't know, why don't YOU tell us Mr. I'm-gonna-rape-an-innocent-Cadet." Zack snorted obnoxiously.

"I wasn't raping him!!" Sephiroth sneered indignantly, although the thought of a naked Cloud… Wow, bad Sephy!!! No thinking naughty thoughts about Cloud. Sephiroth shook his head violently.

Suddenly the counter burst into flames by a greasy pancake a little to close to the burner, the fire traveled quickly up the wall.

"HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!!!!" Zack screeched.

"MY PANCAKES!!!!!!!!!!" Sephiroth cried.

The fire roared viciously and the Soldier and General rushed out of the burning building. Zack stared dumbly at the flaming house.

"Hmm… why does it feel like we're forgetting something?" Zack asked, scratching the back of his head. Part of the roof crumbled and both of the men's eyes widened.

"CLOUD!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………...

OMG I'm soooooo sorry it took me this damn long to update! I've been real busy lately (sniff) I miss the days where I could just be lazy!

Hmm… are pancakes even flammable?

Anyways, you know the drill….

TO THE BLUE BUTTON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Important Note!

To my reaviwers,

I'm so sorry that I even have to write this damn note...

As you've probably guessed, there's a problem. One of my dogs, Lady, decided to chew up the power-cord to my laptop, the one that gives it battery. Now usually this wouldn't't be a problem but I have all my stories on the damn thing and now I have to suffer by using my mom's computer. (Yes, I'm a teenager)

If your wondering "then why the hell don't you use your mom's comp. to type the chappies)

My mom dislikes yaoi with a passion, that's reason enough.

We're ordering a new power cord, but it should take a few weeks to get here.

So just hold on, I'm not abandoning the story! I refuse to do that, I'll type it on my schools computer if I have but I refuse to abandon it!!

Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a dog to Kill!! 


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone, I'm sorry for taking so damn long, I still don't have the power-cord, so I've been making it with what I have... Please enjoy...

----------------------------------------------- With Seph and Zack-------------------------------------------------------------------

Sephiroth and Zack stared at the flaming house, they forgot Cloud... in a burning fucking building...

Sephiroth was first to recover, he took his Phs out of his fuzzy pink apron (yes he still has it on) and threw it at Zack.

"Call the Fire Department!" He yelled, running head long into the flames eating at his house. Zack stared dumbly at the spot the General was only moments before... O.k call the fire department it was... he dialed the glowing numbers of the Psh.

"Hello this is the Midgar Fire Depart, we're on break right now, please hold..."

Zack shrugged and waited...

And waited...

And wa...

"Hello, how may the Midgar fire department asist you," a monotone voice droned.

"Um... my friends house is on fire."

-----------------------------------------------------With Aerith ----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aerith was having a good day, she sold some flowers, helped an old lady across the street, the whole nine yards. So, ya, it was a good day, well until she turned on the T.V.

"Good Morning and welcome to KFOX news," a reporter said.

Aerith scrunched up her nose. Why did the News always start with "Good Morning," and then tell you why it isn't. It's really depressing...

"Today, a fire in the dense forests of Niblehiem killed thirty people, the cause of the fire is still unknown."

See? Depressing. Aerith moved to turn off the television, but stopped as the reporter went on.

"This leads us to our latest disaster, today at 9:39am, 13666 Chocobo lane was set aflame. Here's Takashi Hiro reporting to you live at the scene."

Aerith frowned, why did that adress sound so familier? She watched as the reporter identified as Takashi appeared on the screen, standing in front of the burning building.

"Thank you, but that isn't the worst of this horror, the house behind me belongs to none other than General Sephiroth, who is said to still be in the house after his heroic attempt to save his date from last nights Winter Ball, while his best friend Zack Fair call the Fire Department. Mr. Fair do you have anything to add?"

Takashi shoved his microphone into Zack's face. Zack smiled weakly and waved at the camera,"Hi Aerith."

Said girl took a deep and long breath.

"ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACKAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

---------------------------------------------------------------With Seph----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sephiroth grimaced at the heat as he crawled through what used to be his hallway. The smoke abscured his vision and he came to a stop. Where the hell was his freaking kitchen?! He squinted and tried to see through the ash and smoke. He scuddled foreward again navigating himself out of the hallway.

A flash of blonde hair met his eyes and hard tile steamed under his palm when he finally reached the kitchen. He slowly inched foreward, hissing each time his palm touched the scolding hot tile as he made his way to the unconsious Cadet. He crouched down next to Cloud putting his arms under the blonde's back and knees, biting his tongue in panic when he realized Cloud was desperatly gasping for air, hacking uncontrollably as the smoke clogged his lungs.

Sephiroth felt a stab of worry as he swiftly carried the teen blindly through his house, trying to locate his front door. He stopped when he nearly toppled over his burning couch and coffee table. He gave his pink apron an ugly sneer when one of it's many frills caught on fire. He ripped the pink abomination from his figure and glared in satisfaction as it was eaten up in the fire.

The General searched and successfully found the front door, kicking it off its hinges and took a deep breath of the fresh air. Suddenly the silver-haried man was assulted with the flash of a dozen camera's and the blaring siren of the ambulance and fire truck. The firemen ran hurriedly to asist him, one of them tried to take Cloud from his arms. Sephiroth snarled and tightened his grip on Cloud, effectively giving the man a "no touchy," signal.

Sephiroth walked quickly down his lawn and layed Cloud on the stretcher provided by one of the medics in the ambulance, ignoring the reporters trying to question him. Zack came up behind him.

"Is Spike gonna be alright?" He asked as he watched the medics put a breathing mask around Cloud mouth. The Cadet coughed continously trying to take deep breaths of the clean air supplied by the mask.

Sephiroth wanted to scold his friend and assure him the Cadet would be just fine, but looking at Cloud the way he was now, his pale skin, desperate breathing, and uncontrollable coughing. He didn't know. The fear he felt for the Cadet cut through him like a knife and he quickly decided he didn't like the chances that he could loose Cloud, not one bit.

A/N: And that's it for this chapter, I'll try to update this story every two weeks, maybe even sooner, but I have night school I have to go to. So I'm gonna be real busy!! Remember,

PRESS

DA

BLUE

BUTTON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Yay! I finally got this damn computer going!!! I'm sorry it has taken so long for me to update, this past month has NOT gone well so far, and it's barely begun!! My lap tops dead and my computer just died… but my mom got me a new one, thankfully, so I'll be back to making updates more quickly!!

………………………………...

Cloud awoke to a pounding headache and angry voices in a heated conversation in the background.

"Please sir, the patient has yet to awaken." The first voice said firmly.

Cloud frowned, confused. Who were they talking about?

"I don't care, I want to see him, _now,_" the second voice growled.

Cloud groaned, he knew that voice, it was Sephiroth. Cloud pushed himself up on the bed he was laying on, his arm trembling with the effort and he looked around. He was in a small white hospital room, laying upright on an equally white bed with a heavy, light blue blanket.

"The patient is unconscious, only family will be able to see him before he wakes, now if you would please…"

"His mother does not live here, he is a Cadet training to become a Soldier in Midgar's army. My army. So Dr. Mizuki, move now of _I_ will move you." Sephiroth voice was like tearing silk.

"General, sir, I understand your concern, but as I said be-"

The Doctor let out a sudden gasp, cutting himself off and Cloud winced as he heard a loud smack against the wall.

"Seph?" He croaked.

There was a muffled "oomph" and a thud, and the General hurried into the room.

"Are you O.K?" The silver-haired man asked, running his hand through the Cadets bangs and pushing them away from his face. Cloud nodded and bit back a yawn.

"You shouldn't argue with the doctors," he chastened lazily.

Sephiroth sniffed, "I wouldn't have argued with him if he hadn't of denied me entrance to your room."

"Your just mad cause you didn't get your way," Cloud teased.

Sephiroth snorted, bringing a chair next to Cloud's bed and sitting down.

"So…. Why am I here anyways?" The blonde teen asked.

Sephiroth stiffened and cleared his throat, almost nervously.

"Well… Zack and I were having an argument, you were unconscious, the stove caught fire. Zack and I rushed out of the house and…. Forgot…. About you…."

The General waited in silence as he waited for Cloud to process this information. The blonde Cadet pursed his lips together and cocked an eye-brow. " So, you mean to tell me you left me in a burning building?"

Sephiroth nodded solemnly, waiting for angry yelling and promises of life debts, like he'd expect from any other "normal" Cadet. Fortunately, Cloud wasn't your everyday Cadet and did the only thing he could do given his situation.

He looked at Sephiroth, and froze. A burst of laughter rang through the room and the Cadet clutched his sides while his eyes watered with tears.

Sephiroth scowled. " I fail to see what's so funny."

"Oh god, your face," more laughter, "it looks like your waiting for the death penalty."

"Cloud, you almost died," Sephiroth stated seriously.

"Ya, well, I'm not," Cloud said, waving it off carelessly.

The General glowered. "But you almost did."

Cloud sighed. "Look, I don't see the problem, you left me in a burning building, I'm not dead, right? No biggy," Cloud stopped, "O.k. so it sounds like a big deal when you put it that way, but it's not. Who got me out anyway?"

"Me," Sephiroth replied.

"See? No harm done, you've saved me twice in two days." Cloud grinned and massaged his tired eyelids. "Where is Zack anyway?"

"He's trying to calm down Aerith, she saw what happened on the News, so she came down here with a frying pan and tried to beat some sense into us." Sephiroth said, rubbing one of the many bumps that littered the back of his head.

"Seriously?"

The silver-haired man nodded. He always thought Aerith was a nice girl, but she had a fiery personality underneath all that charm.

Cloud smiled and let out a jaw-popping yawn.

"I think you need to get some rest," the General said getting up from the his chair. Cloud started to nod but stopped when he saw the bags underneath Sephiroth's eyes, and said, "Only if you sleep too."

Sephiroth startled and stared as the young blonde moved over, giving him more than enough space on the bed. Sephiroth looked at the bed, and threw a cautious look to the door. He removed his black combat boots before slipping into the bed next to the dozing teen, smirking as he felt the small body relax against him. A little bit of sleep wouldn't hurt, would it?

To bad he didn't notice the two mischievous figures standing near the door way. They both were wearing knowing smiles, Zack and Aerith shared a glance and nodded. They had a plan and it was about time they put it into action.

Mission: Seph/Cloud


	11. Chapter 11

Yay!! Another chapter!! Thanks for all your awesome reviews!! I know it's been so long since I've updated… well it feels like a long time. Not having a laptop means fighting over who uses gets to fight over the family computer, not only that but I have night school, high school, and karate I have to worry about. I hate being busy!! … I'M SORRY!!

* * *

The first conscious thought that ran through Cloud's mind is that he was warm. He moaned softly and snuggled closer, trying to absorb as much heat as possible. He heard a chuckle, "Strife, if you don't stop snuggling, your going to cuddle me off the bed."

Cloud's eyes jumped open and he let out an unmanly "squee" upon seeing their position in the bed. Cloud was laying on the Generals muscular chest, his arms slung lazily around the man's neck. Cloud eyes widened and he let out a choked, "I'm sorry," before shooting under the covers, his cheeks flaming.

Sephiroth eyes the lump under the blankets and cocked an eyebrow in amusement. He poked the lump. It squeaked.

"Are you going to come out?" Sephiroth asked, a grin tugging at his lips. The comforter ruffled as the Cadet shook his head negatively. Feeling silly, probably for the first time in his life, the silver haired Soldier clutched his heart and crowed dramatically, "You wound me with your defiance!"

Sephiroth took the corner of the blanket and tugged, Cloud grunted and tugged back. The man smirked and pulled again, initiating a tug of war. The battle raged, both adversaries fighting hard, until Cloud's arm shot from underneath the safety of the blanket and snatched one of the many pillows next to Sephiroth.

Sephiroth stared at the pillow and glanced warily at the blonde, "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh yes I would!" The Cadet mimicked the General's smirk and whacked him across the face, bitch slapping him pillow style.

The General gaped, never in his life had anyone dare smack him, much less with a pillow. He quickly shook himself to his senses and grinned, grabbing another pillow and said, " as we all know, This Means War!"

The Pillow Fight began.

Feather flew in a frenzy, the hospital bed creaked ominously and bounced with their rough movements. Finally, Sephiroth disarmed his opponent, he straddled his defenseless blonde's thighs and pinned his delicate wrists above his head. The General's hair flowing around them and tickling Cloud's nose.

Sephiroth smirked, "I win."

Cloud struggled against the man's iron grip and pouted, "Let me up."

Sephiroth pretended to think about it, "No, I quite enjoy you withering beneath me."

They both froze. Cloud gaped, a blush slowly creeping it's way from his neck to his hair line. The General's eyes widened.

" Um… I mean.. that is…." He stuttered

Suddenly the door opened, the General jumped of the bed forcing his boots on with inhuman speed as a doctor made her way into the room, followed by Zack and Aerith. The Doctor look at the massacred pillows and the feather's scattered around the room. She looked from the blushing patient, to the disheveled silver-haired man.

She cocked an eyebrow, "I'd ask, but I don't think I want to know."



She looked to the blonde on the bed, "Your Cloud Strife are you not?"

Cloud nodded and Sephiroth took a seat on the chair next to the bed, Zack and Aerith coming to stand behind him.

The doctor cleared her throat, "Well, I'm Dr. Mitsuhito. It seem you almost have a clean bill of health. Almost. You should be happy to know that if this man here," she pointed to Sephiroth, " hadn't gotten to you in time, your chances of survival would have been less than slim."

The room was silent and Aerith glared at the two males beside her.

"However, seeing as that is not the case, I need you to sit up, I want to hear you lungs." Dr. Mitsuhito removed a stethoscope from around her neck and put it to use.

"Now I want you inhale," she ordered. Cloud complied, trying to take in a big breath of air, causing him to go into a coughing fit. The doctor frowned.

"Okay, your lungs aren't as healthy as I thought, I defiantly don't like the way your lungs sound, but I'll prescribe something for that." She looked to Sephiroth. "He's training to become Soldier, correct?"

Sephiroth nodded.

"I don't want him training, scratch that, I don't want him stepping foot in the barracks for a week. He will stay bed-ridden the entire time." She looked back at Cloud. "Do you have any family in this area?"

"No."

"Then, you will be staying with the General," she glared at Sephiroth, "that won't be a problem, will it?"

"I don't know if you've seen the news lately, but my house was burnt down," he retorted.

The two glared at each other. Zack, who was actually smarter than he looked, snapped his finger and smiled.

"Hey, you guys could stay with me and Aerith! I have a spare bedroom you guys could share."

Sephiroth shrugged his shoulders indifferently, still glaring at the doctor.

"Fine, anyhow, I will be prescribing (insert awesomely long and smart sounding medicine name) that Cloud will be taking twice a day. Morning and in the Evening, after he eats and only two table spoons full. I want him to take it for two weeks." With a sniff, Dr. Mitsuhito swept out of the room.

A brief silence, before Zack clapped his hand together and grinned, "Well then, Let's mosey!"

………………………………... Zack's apartment………………………………...

Cloud pouted as Sephiroth pushed the wheel chair he now resided in, (The general absolutely refused to let him walk for fear of Cloud "exhausting" himself, threatening to carry the teen if he didn't ride in the wheel chair, much to Cloud's dismay.)

He looked on ahead as they slowly made their way to Zack's spare bedroom. To be frank, he expected something to jump out at them when they opened the door to Zack's house, but instead, it had been surprisingly clean. Thanks to Aerith, he'd bet. Zack and clean just DON'T go in the same sentence.

* * *

And that's it, sorry for the lame ending of the chappy, but I'm tire and it's nearing two a.m. I hope I'll have the next Chappy a.s.a.p.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello

Now, before you all raise some awesomely dangerous weapons and kill me quite fantastically… I apologise, I had writer's block. Yes, writer's block. I was extremely hesitant to update, so, please all thank **windovermountains** because without that review, I don't know if I would have gotten out of my ninny corner and updated without it.

* * *

Cloud glared at the green concoction of evilness as it drifted closer to his lips in a silver spoon. His lips tightened in defiance as he glared at the General holding said item; there was no way in the seven hells he was consuming that. Ever.

"Cloud," Sephiroth growled in warning, "it's going to spill. Now open up."

"There is n- Ugh!" Cloud cried. The silver-haired man had taken the liberty of forcing the spoon in his mouth, the Cadet reflectively swallowing and gagging at the taste; he could almost feel his taste buds dying.

"You bastard," he grumbled. He crossed his arms, clearly put off at the situation.

"Now, Cloud, don't pout," the General teased.

"I don't pout."

A ghost of a smile tugged at Sephiroth's lips, taking the medicine bottle and spoon, he left the room. The past few days had been stressful for all in the residence of Zack's cramped quarters. The General was looking for housing, and Cloud was on bed rest; leaving him extremely irritable and almost unsociable on some occasions.

To state it simply, the Cadet did _not_ agree with bed rest.

Later that day, however, the General was going to realize the extent.

* * *

"Cloud, I'm going to the market," Aerith said, "are you going to be O.k. by yourself?"

"Yah, I'll be fine" He said, more than ecstatic at the prospect of being on his lonesome. Zack was off to train some grunts and Sephiroth was off at a board meeting, or some rot like that.

"O.k. and I want you to contact me if there's a problem."

"Uh-huh."

She left, but not before taking a basket and kissing Cloud on the forehead. He'd been moved to the couch in the living room, rather in the bed he and the General shared in the guest bedroom. He had pestered the silver-haired man for hours before Sephiroth conceded, on the strict order he not move an inch.

What the General did not know didn't land Cloud in trouble.

Once he was sure Aerith had left the premises, he threw the light-blue comforter covering his form away from his person. Slipping his bare feet to the cold hard-wood floor, Cloud slowly lifted himself from the furniture. It felt sluggish, and his legs were weak, but he felt fine. The bed rest was rubbish, what did that stupid doctor know?

He made his way to the kitchen, ignoring the slight twinge in his chest; he was almost there anyways, no point in turning back now. His knees almost buckled in relief when he saw the wooden chairs surrounding the round table in Zack's kitchen; he collapsed in a boneless heap on the one nearest to him.

He was tired, he realized listlessly. He closed his burning eyes, laying his head against his crossed arms on the table. A little rest never hurt anyone, he rationalized, and he'd be up and back in bed before Sephiroth arrived.

With that in mind, he dozed off.

* * *

Sephiroth toed off his boots as he entered his friend's apartment. It had been a tedious meeting with the board this morning; as politics always seemed to be when they were being discussed, as it were. All he wanted to do was check on Strife, force-feed him that damned medicine, and sleep. That is, until he found a form slumped over the kitchen table, wrapped in a fantastically familiar comforter.

His eyebrow twitched in irritation.

Surely, surely, Cloud would not leave his bed; traipse down the hallway, _barefoot_, when the General ordered otherwise. Surely.

He walked over to the unconscious adolescent, huffing in annoyance.

"Cloud," he growled, he shook the Cadet's shoulders, "you need to get back to bed. Wake up."

The blond didn't even stir beneath his ministrations, and the General sighed; the stupid boy was still weak. He gently smoothed his gloved hand through Cloud's wild locks, almost affectionately, before pulling him up into his arms and carrying him to the spare bedroom; comforter in tow. He was still angry, mind, but in all his angst, he lowered Strife with a delicate touch.

He couldn't wait to scold his ears off when the blonde roused, however; with Aerith belong side him, no doubt.

* * *

That's it for now, I suppose. Not much humour, I admit, I daresay it sounds quite boring, but I hope you all enjoyed it nonetheless.

It also seems that all my information has been lost on this story, sadly. I had to rewrite the chapter, but now I know the reason behind my computer crashing, so I am content. Hopefully, I will have the end to this story finalized, and finished soon.


End file.
